


The King and the Killer

by FlishFlash121



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Medieval, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Fischbach is an assassin. Sean "Jack" McLoughlin is a prince who will one day take his father's throne. What happens when their paths cross?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 1400s/medieval fic. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, hope it's enjoyed.

His target today was the lowly lord of a small keep. As the unsuspecting royal walked down an open walkway, a skilled assassin bit his lip as he notched and drew an arrow, aiming for the mans neck.

Mark grumbled as his victim paused to speak to a servant, relaxing his grip by a small amount. He waited until the commoner was out of sight before loosing his arrow, landing it in his target's jugular. He smirked as blood spewed out of the wound, the man falling against a wall, gasping for air as a hand flew to the arrow in his neck.

The assassin smirked. "Job completed," he whispered, slinging his bow around his shoulder. In that exact moment, guards came running up to the dying lord, frantically asking what had happened. To his surprise, the man pointed to the bushes, and the kings men who had come to his aid followed his finger through the overgrowth, their eyes meeting with Mark's.

The smaller man turned and sprinted the other way as the guards jumped the railing of the walkway, barking curses and chasing after him. They were almost too fast as Mark sprinted through the dense forest, stray branches and leaves whipping and scratching his face and arms, ripping the sleeves of his clothing.

He cursed as he came close to a cliff, skidding to a halt as to not fall. "End of the line, murderer," one of the guards unsheathed their sword, pointing it at the assassin. "Either you come quietly with us, or you meet the gods," he finished.

Mark smirked, drawing his weapon as well. "It won't be me who meets the gods today, my friends," he replied, assuming the fighting stance that was drilled into him since childhood.

"May the better man… or men, in our case, win."

\---

After a fierce battle, with two of the three guards dead, Mark's sword was knocked out of his hand. The kings man had gotten advantage over him, almost severing his hand from his arm. Mark threw the sword and pulled out a throwing knife, launching it at his opponent. The guard dodged it, advancing farther, and when Mark felt around for a dagger, something to disarm this man with, his hand touched nothing.

"Give up," his opponent growled, the tip of his sword finding Mark's chest.

The assassin assessed his situation. A steal point on his chest, a deathly drop behind him, and his sword a few meters away from him. He smirked as he realized what he had to do. "I'm not one to give up this easily. Good luck trying to find me," he said as he spread his arms, much like wings, and leaned back, wind whipping at his face as he free-fell into nothing.

The guard yelled in rage, throwing his weapon to the side and balling his hands into fists, turning to return to his castle.

\---

Mark took in a gulp of air before he hit the water with a sting. He fought with the strong current of the river, trying to break the surface of the water. When he finally did, he coughed violently, trying desperately to breath as he was jostled by the waves. When he gained composure, he gasped as he was thrusted into a jutting rock that hit him in the temple. He battled to stay conscious, but to no avail. Darkness enveloped him as he fell limp, the current taking him wherever it pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love this story. Hope anyone else reading this loves it, too.

Jack marked his place in the book and closed it, sitting up and stretching an arm over his head. As he leaned slightly to the side, he heard a small knock on the door. "Come in!" He called as he straightened up, turning to the door.

The door opened to reveal a small, slim servant girl. "Prince Jack, I brought your library books," she smiled and walked in, setting the volumes on the table he was sitting at.

"Oh, thank you!" Jack smiled widely at her and looked the stack up and down.

"The librarian wants them back by next month, or you have to give her a copper," the girl chuckled and curtsied.

Jack raised a bushy eyebrow. "I bet I can get them back in two weeks," a sly smile played on his lips.

"I'll take it," she giggled and left the room, waving before she left.

The royal chuckled and shook his head as he got up and headed out the door as well. He looked up and down the hallway before making his way down to the entrance of the gardens. The prince smiled as he opened the glass doors and let the sunlight and heat engulf him in a warm, happy feeling.

This was his favorite part of the day. As he walked down a winding stone path to the river, he looked around at the beautiful flowers the grounds keepers and gardeners have grown, admiring their hard work and dedication. He couldn't wait until he got to the river. As much as he loved the magnificent roses, orchids, and lilies clustered together in the main garden, he appreciated the river just as much, where dandelions and wild flowers danced in the wind…

And where a man was passed out, face down, in the water. Jack's eyes widened as he broke into a run, dropping to his knees by the stranger. "Sir..? Sir!" He flipped him over and pressed two fingers to his jugular, checking his pulse. When he felt a small throb, he sighed in relief and looked the man up and down. He then proceeded to slap his cheek, trying to get him to regain consciousness.

Soon, his ocean blue eyes met with dark brown as the stranger's eyes flew open. The man pushed Jack away and sat up, coughing and sputtering as water poured out of his mouth, an arm hooked around his stomach.

Once he was finished expelling the water from his lungs, he turned to Jack, gasping for air. "You… you saved me…" he managed to say with a raspy voice.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, of course I did. I couldn't leave you face down in the river…" he couldn't help but stare at the stranger, his eyes grazing over his muscles. He was fairly attractive, to say the least. He also noticed that he had cuts and bruises all over his body, like he had been in a sword fight before he ended up in the river. "You have cuts all over you… what happened?"

The man looked down at his clothes that were reduced to rags. "I was running from something…" he lied, putting a hand to his temple as a sharp pain coursed through his head.

"What's wrong with your head..?" Jack put a hand on his and moved his fingers aside delicately to see what the problem was. What he saw almost made him retch. There was a bruising cut on his temple, caked with mud and half dried blood. It looked like he was thrown against something, then tossed in the river to die. That would explain why he was unconscious when he found him.

"I must have hit something… it explains my headache," he screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip as he tried to fight the pain thumping in his head, his breathing becoming slightly labored.

"Here, let me take you to my father's castle. We have medics that can patch you up," Jack stood up and held out a small hand for the man to take.

The stranger looked up at him and took his hand, hoisting himself up with the help of Jack. "Thank you…" he looked down at him with gratitude in his eyes. "I don't know how I can repay you for this."

Jack smiled softly. "Don't then. Wouldn't you help an unconscious man face down in a river?" He chuckled at the intended joke.

As they walked down the pathway, the assassin came to a realization. He wouldn't help an unconscious stranger face down in a river. He would leave them to die.

\---

"My king, I've received word that the assassin has struck again," the head healer of the castle saluted his king as he told the news.

"Mark Fischbach?" The King replied, waving a hand to dismiss him.

"None other. He killed the lord of the keep down the river. Lord Sauls," he relaxed and clasped his hands behind his back.

"We can't have that murderer on the loose any longer. Call a meeting of the council, and make certain my son attends," the ruler looked down at the healer as he bowed.

"As you wish, your majesty," he turned and left the throne room, and arrived just in time to find the prince standing outside the medical room with a bloodied, wet man.

"He needs help," Jack handed him off to the other man.

"I'll help him. Your father requires your presence at a council meeting, Prince Sean," the healer grabbed the strangers arm as Jack sighed in slight annoyance.

"Thank you, head healer, and I'll be back to check on… what's your name?" Jack pointed to the taller man, their eyes locking.

"I'm… Edward. Thank you, Prince Sean," he thanked, bowing his head.

The royal held up a hand. "Please, call me Jack. I'll be back to check on you after I attend this meeting," he bowed just before turning to leave as the assassin was helped into the medical room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make a point to update this every other day. If I'm ever late, I apologize greatly.

Mark sighed as a soothing salve was rubbed into his temple, closing his eyes as the healer, who's name he learned to be Ryan MaGee, grabbed some bandage and wrapped it around his head. "Do you remember anything that happened?" He asked, gesturing for Mark to remove his shirt.

"Barely… I remember running from something," he tugged his shirt off and tossed it aside, laying back as the medic placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down.

"Do you remember what was chasing you?" Ryan put more of the salve on some of the bigger wounds on his chest and arms, wrapping him in more bandage and then tending to the smaller cuts and bruises.

"No… I don't," the assassin lied, running a calloused hand down his face as the healer finished tending to his wounds.

"I see. Well, I'll go and get you some spare clothing, and after the council meeting, I'll see if I can get you a small room near me, just until you heal," he smiled and bowed, then finished with, "feel free to stay in here until the king is finished," and with that, he turned and left the room.

Once he heard the door close, Mark sat up slowly, reaching for his shirt. As he was about to tug it on to leave, he paused. That prince saved his life… he had to find some way to repay him before he left. And besides, he had a pretty bad concussion from hitting that rock in the river. He threw the shirt aside and laid back down just as the healer returned with a tan colored tunic, a pair of trousers, leggings, and a pair of black boots.

"Hopefully these will fit. I'll be in the other room to let you change," he set the clothes on the table beside him as he flashed a smile at the assassin, turning to walk into the other room. When the door clicked closed, Mark slowly got up and tried on the clothing, sighing softly at how warm the articles were on his clammy skin.

Soon enough Ryan walked out again to check on him. "The clothes fit perfectly," Mark smiled softly at him and sat in a nearby wooden chair.

"That's good. I'll be back," he nodded his head and left the room, heading to the room the council meeting was taking place in.

\---

Jack played with the buttons on his doublet as his father rambled on about an assassin on the loose. These meetings were always dull and boring, but he had to attend him. Being the prince of a kingdom isn't what it's made out to be. He looked up as the master of coin, Matthew Watson, cleared his throat and softly elbowed him.

"Sean, have you been paying attention at all?" His father looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, yeah, keep going," he lied, giving a sheepish smile to try and cover up his untruth.

"Son, one day you're going to be the one to call these council meetings, and I'll be turning in my grave knowing that you're doing it!" He banged his fist on the table, making everyone at the table jump.

"I apologize, father," Jack muttered, moving his hands under the table and wringing them nervously.

"Now, as I was saying. Lord Sauls, down the river, was killed recently, assassinated by Mark Fischbach. We can't have this maniac running ramped any longer. Any ideas?" The king looked around the room, his eyes grazing over everyone at the table.

"We could try closing the borders," Felix Kjelberg, captain of the guard, spoke up, half raising a hand.

The royal shook his head. "He's slippery, and he could get through anything. Good idea though, Kjelberg," he nodded at him and swept his gaze around the room until the finally landed on his son. "What about you, Sean? Any ideas?"

"No, father," he started at the table, not wanting to look at the kings face. All he could think about was Edward, wondering how he ended up in the river.

"Damn it Sean…" he king ran a hand down his face before saying, "Fine. Leave. You know what? Meeting dismissed. We can talk more about this issue once my son is acting less like a child and more like the adult he is," he stood up and walked out the door to the throne room, practically stomping his way there.

"You messed up, Jack," Matthew looked to the prince with a sympathetic smile.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I know. He's probably going to call me into his room later to yell at me some more," he stood up and turned to leave the room.

"Good luck. You know how he gets when he's angry," Felix stood up as well, waving at the royal as he left.

He chucked and waved. "Bye, Felix," he began to walk out of the meeting room, heading straight to the medical room to see Edward. To his surprise, he got there with the head healer.

"Oh, my prince. I just spoke with the king, and he-"

"He wants to see me?" Jack interrupted, confusion clouding his eyes when the medic shook his head.

"No, he said there's a room somewhat close to yours that our guest will be staying in. He made it your job to help him around, since, "you found him"," Ryan opened the door and held it for Jack.

"I see…" he rolled his eyes, but smiled when he saw the man he had saved. "Hello, Edward. Are you feeling any better?"

"I think I have a concussion, but yeah, other than that, your healer is amazing," he looked over at the pudgy medic with a smile.

Ryan softly smiled back. "Thank you, it took years of practice to get to my position," he bowed his head.

Mark nodded. "So, is there somewhere I can stay in?" He tried to pretend he didn't overhear them outside the door.

"Yes, there is. Prince Se- Jack, can show you," the healer motioned to the royal, who nodded his head and beckoned for Mark to follow him, opening the door for their departure.

"Thank you for treating my wounds," he bowed his head at Ryan before standing up and leaving with Jack, walking down the hallway and stopping not too long after.

"Here's your room. Mine is a couple doors down, so I'll be stopping in to see you often to make sure it's to your liking," he smiled and held out a hand for him to shake.

Mark smiled softly, taking his hand and shaking it lightly. "Of course. I'll be expecting you," he chuckled softly, marveling at how soft the princes hands were.

"Alright. I'll leave you to settle in, then," he reluctantly let go of his hand and waited for the taller man to walk into his room before returning to his own. When he got there, he leaned his back against the door and sighed, sinking down and looking at the hand he had used to shake Edward's hand with. Am I in love..? He wondered, his face breaking out into a wide smile when he came to a realization.

Oh yes. I'm definitely in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this doesn't satisfy, lol. I promise there's some big things planned for this.

Mark struggled to wake up. He clawed desperately to get away from his demons swirling in the pool of his madness, grabbing at his ankles, scoring his skin with their sharp nails. They cackled at his attempts to get away, and when they started to get an upper hand, their claws sinking into his calves…

He heard three soft raps at his door. The creatures quickly crawled away as Mark's eyes fluttered open, finally released from his nightmare. He realized someone was at his door, he jumped out of his bed and pulled on the same trousers from yesterday, tying it together before quickly opening the door, leaning his elbow on the doorway as he was greeted by the beautiful face of Prince Jack. "Good morning," he smiled softly in greeting.

Jack swallowed hard, his eyes briefly flicking across his muscles before meeting with his eyes. "Morning! Apologies for waking you…" he brought a hand up and cupped if around the back of his neck, looking away as Mark shook his head.

"No no, it's okay. Do you need something from me?" The assassin ran a hand through his hair as the prince looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I was wondering if you would go to the market with me today. If you're feeling up to it, of course… and you may need to check with Ryan before you go anywhere," the blue eyed man smiled softly, moving his hands to cup them behind his back.

"Okay. I'll see if I can," he smiled softly, taking a second to admire how beautiful the royal was. He then closed the door and leaned against it for a second, taking deep breaths to calm his pounding heart.

\---

Jack's face broke out into a stupid grin as he made his way down the hallway to the infirmary. He wanted- no, needed, to get to know this man. It was true: he knew close to nothing about Edward. As he reached the heavy oak door of the infirmary, he realized that it didn't matter what Edward's past was like. All the prince knew was that he loved him, and wanted to know him better.

He caught Ryan just as he was leaving the room. "Wait, Ryan! I have a question," he stopped in front of the healer, the goofy smile still plastered onto his face.

"You look happy today, my prince. What's your question?" Ryan smiled and turned to face the royal.

"Would Edward be okay going out with me to the market? I wanted to, maybe, show him around town," the blue eyed man said, his smile turning slightly sheepish as he cupped a hand behind his neck.

"If his head doesn't ache. Also I need to check that gash on his temple and his wounds, make sure they're healing correctly. Speak of the devil," he looked away from Jack just in time to see the man making his way down the hallway, fully dressed and his head still bandaged.

"Good morning, Head Healer," Mark bowed slightly, showing respect to the slightly taller man.

Ryan smiled and held up a hand. "Please, no need for that. Come inside, let me check your head," he pointed to infirmary and walked inside the room, Mark and Jack right behind him. Once they were inside, Mark sat down as the healer went to work on his head, unwrapping the bandages and inspecting his temple. "Remove your shirt? I need to check the other wounds," he said once he was done with his head.

Jack swallowed hard as Mark unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt, his eyes once again grazing over those hard muscles. Mark laid back, letting the healer peel off the bandages and inspect the cuts. Momentarily, the prince felt a flare of jealously at Ryan. As soon as he felt it, he pushed it down as far as it could go and remembered that he wasn't a healer.

"Okay… you look fine. Your wounds are healing nicely, and none are infected. I mean, you still have the concussion, but that's beside the point. As long as you feel fine, you can go out with Jack," Ryan smiled and bowed his head before retreating farther into the healing room.

"Great," the assassin turned to Jack with a smile, standing up and pulling on his shirt.

Once Mark was done buttoning the shirt, Jack smiled and opened the door for him. "Ready?" He asked, looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"Of course," he smirked as he exited the room, waiting for the royal to join him before walking down the hallway.

\---

Mark coughed softly as his senses were assaulted by the sweet and spicy smells of vendors and farmers and many other salespersons clustered along the street. Jack, who was holding on tightly to his hand, seemed to be enjoying it fine. As the neared the square, music could be faintly heard through the loud humming of people talking amongst themselves. Recognizing the song, Mark smiled and tapped a finger on his leg, humming along to the violin.

Soon, the prince heard his soft singing. "You know this song?" Jack turned to him with a smile, letting go of his hand as an idea slipped into his head.

"Yes, I love it," he smiled back as they came closer to the square.

"Well, want to dance? If you do, you'll have to find me," the prince's smile turned into a sly smirk as he slipped in and out of the crowd, Mark trying desperately not to lose sight of him.

By the time he found the royal, a different song had started playing. He was smiling and laughing, clapping along to the music. "Found you!" Mark put a hand on his shoulder and laughed as Jack jumped, turning to him and glaring at him.

"You scared me!" He pushed his chest softly and let out a breathy laugh as he began to dance, feeling the beat. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dance with me!"

Mark smiled and moved his body along with the song as a violin solo sounded through the streets. Eventually, he began to sing along, knowing this song as well. Jack's heart fluttered as the taller man rested his hands on his shoulders, a big smile spread across his face.

Eventually, the afternoon sky changed from vibrant blue to the soft oranges and pinks of sunset. The performers thanked everyone and left after packing up their instruments, and soon enough, people began to file out of the square. Mark was sitting snd leaning on the edge of a fountain in the center with Jack, his arms pillowing his head. He attempted to make shapes out of the stars as they began to poke out, the moon already big and bright in the sky.

"Should we start heading back?" Mark turned to him with a questioning look.

"In a minute. It's beautiful out here this time of the day…" Jack smiled and sat up, drawing his legs up to his chest and laying his head on his knees.

Mark closed his eyes and let his senses be filled with the remaining sounds and scents in the square. Vendors selling warm wine and apple cider remained, calling out their prices as people passed their stands. He opened his eyes as a stray dog let out a loud bark at a passerby, realizing that the prince was inches away from him. "I'm ready now, if you are," he smiled down at him as the assassin moved to stand up, holding a hand out for the smaller man.

"Of course. By the way… thank you. This was the most fun I've had in days," Mark smiled, his hand still holding Jack's.

The blue eyed man blushed softly, moving their hands to twin their fingers together. "Of course, Edward," he smiled, admiring the soft look of his brown eyes.

\---

He assessed his target. He couldn't kill him now, not with Fischbach by him… no, he would be on him in a second. He couldn't believe his eyes, though… someone as important as the prince, with a world famous assassin. He chuckled softly, creeping away as he thought of ways he could kill that pretty little royal.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir, I have urgent news," the muffled voice of a masked man sounded as he padded softly down the hall and knocked on his leaders door.

"Yes? What is it?" The man paused his work to look up from his desk.

"Fischbach. I've found him," he replied, standing in the doorway and leaning a shoulder on it.

"Where is he? I-" whatever he was about to say was lost as the assassin interrupted him.

"I saw him with the prince today. I don't know what he's up to, but I don't think he has intentions to kill him," the masked man leaned off and ventured farther into the room.

"Damn… well, I need you to keep an eye on him. If he really has gone soft like you think he has, well… you know what to do…"

"Yes sir."

\---

Jack let out a sigh of relief as they were greeted with silence, entering the palace and walking upstairs to their rooms. As Mark opened the door to his room, he felt a hand grab back onto his. "Edward, I…" the prince started, biting his lip softly as he looked down.

The assassin smirked and pulled him into his room, looking up and down the hall before closing the door. "Jack, I have a feeling I know what you're going to say," he turned to him and leaned against the door.

"You do? Well, I guess my secret's out… how did you know?" He asked, looking at the man with questioning blue eyes.

"I guess I have a sixth sense. But, I wanted you to know… I've been dying to kiss you since we met, on the riverbed," he walked closed to the royal, the candle that had been reduced to a small lump of wax providing the only light in the room.

Jack felt heat rise on his cheeks as the taller man stopped only inches from him. "Odd… I feel the exact same…" the blue eyed man ran his hands along the others chest before wrapping his arms around his neck. Mark felt long fingers in his hair as he curled his arms around Jack, leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips, soon going in for more, and more, and more…

Eventually, the small kisses evolved into the two laying on Mark's bed, the royal trapped underneath the assassin as their tongues battled for dominance. Jack let out a small moan as Mark broke away to nip at his neck, his fingers tangled in his silky black locks. "Edward…" he rasped, his eyes half lidded in pleasure. The man hummed in response, moving a hand up to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry if this ruins the moment, but…"

"Yeah?" Mark pulls back and looks down at him, the top few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned to reveal a small portion of his chest.

"I… I'm just wondering how you ended up in the river. Were you thrown into it?" Jack asked, pulling him down and pressing his forehead on the chocolate eyed man's.

"Not quite… there were some kings men, and they backed me off of it," he told half a truth. For some odd reason, he couldn't bring himself to lie to the prince.

"Oh…" he furrowed his brows. "Was it down south?"

"Maybe. I can't really remember," the corner of his mouth tipped up in a smirk, making Jack's heart flutter.

"I see. Well, I asked because Mark Fischbach just killed Lord Sauls, and he was pretty high power. I bet a lot of his men were everywhere trying to find him," he chuckled softly.

Mark's smirk turned into a smile. Hearing his name coming out of the royal's mouth sounded nice. "I see. I hope everything is okay down there," he laid back down and rolled off of Jack, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

Jack instantly curled into him. "Yeah. My father, thinking that it would help, decided to send some envoys down there. Call for a cease fire," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"What would you have done?" The taller man looked down at the other, waiting until he raised his head so he could look at his beautiful eyes.

"Well… I don't know, to be honest. You know he had a family… his son is only nine, and he's already lord of his father's keep…" he smiled in melancholy and chuckled despite himself.

Mark quickly covered the guilt that filled his eyes before Jack could detect it. "That's very unfortunate. I hope he gets plenty help from his mother," he stroked the princes hair softly.

"He will. Anyway…" he was cut off by a yawn. "Maybe I should go back to my room…" as he moved to sit up, Mark's grip on him tightened.

"No! I mean… please stay. I beg of you," his brown eyes filled with pleading.

The royal blinked in slight confusion and nodded. "Okay. I don't mind," he smiled softly, laying his head on one of the soft pillows and kicking off his shoes as Mark pulled up the blanket.

"Thank you," the assassin smiled and pulled the smaller man close to him, kissing his head softly. "Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this seems rushed.

The King and the Killer- Chapter Six

"My king, the Lady Sauls of the South Kingdom is here to see you," Ryan, the head medic, bowed and stepped out of the way of the oncoming woman.

"My lady. What brings you to my castle?" King McLoughlin bowed his head as she curtsied in front of him.

"Good day, my king. I came here because I have news on the death of my husband," she looked at the king with a hard, cold stare.

"Pray, do tell," he leaned forward and clasped his hands loosely in front of him.

"A few of our guards saw the murderer. They fought with him, and only one of the three survived. He told me that the maniac threw himself off the cliff…" she trailed off, looking as if she were fighting off tears.

"Was it Fischbach? Do you know?" The Kings hands had moved to grip the arm rests of his throne.

"Yes, his initials were on the arrow that killed my husband. I have sent a patrol to track him down," her tone suddenly became very serious.

"Alright… why did you feel the need to tell me?" The royal narrowed his eyes, confusion clouding his expression.

"Well, sire, his trail led here. To your castle."

\---

Jack woke up before Mark. He pulled his eyes open and took in a ragged breath as he was met with sunlight streaming through a nearby window. He flipped around with a yawn and smiled as he saw the other man's face. He looked much different when he was asleep. Then again, everyone does. When asleep, you are cured the plagues of life, and you slip into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize it when he woke up. "Good morning, Jack," his voice sounded more gruff than usual as his blue eyes met with brown ones.

"Morning," he melted at the touch of his soft lips on his own.

"Did you sleep okay?" Mark asked, his mouth still on the smaller man's.

"I did…" he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled the dark haired man on top of him, positioning them how they were the previous night.

"Good. Jack, I…" whatever he was about to say was cut off by a hard knock on the door.

They both jumped, Mark falling off of Jack and onto the floor. "You okay?" The prince whispered urgently, sliding off the bed and offering to help him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he took his help and stood up, motioning him to get down as he made his way to the door, cracking it open to see Ryan. "Yes sir?" He fully opened the door and greeted the medic with a bow of his head.

"Good morning. I came to check on your wound," the medic gestured to his head.

"Oh, yes, the wound," he gave a nervous smile as Ryan stepped into the room.

"Are you okay? You seem scattered," he pulled out a chair and motioned him to sit down after closing the door.

"Ah, yes, I'm alright," Mark gave a slight nod as the bandages were removed from his head.

As Ryan opened his mouth to say something, a soft cough sounded from the other side of the room. "What was that?" The medic looked down at Mark, who had his eyes closed. When the man shook his head, Ryan moved toward the bed in the room and looked around it.

And there lay Prince Jack, on his stomach, and a hand covering his mouth with fear in his eyes. "What is he doing in here?" Ryan turned to Mark, who had his face covered.

"I came in here on my own accord," Jack stood up and looked the healer dead in the eyes, hoping he wouldn't pick up on the lie.

Ryan closed his eyes, a smile slowly stretching itself across his lips. "I know what this is. You two are in love," he opened his eyes just to see both the men's expressions fill with surprise.

"How did you..?" Mark gaped at the medic.

"Let's just say I have a sort of… understanding. You know Matt Watson, master of coin, Jack?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I do," Jack furrowed his brows, trying to find the significance in Ryan's words.

"We're actually together. You don't have to worry about me running off and telling the king anything," he smiled softly, a light blush covering his cheeks.

Jack's eyes widened. "You and Matt Watson..? I never would have thought," he said to himself.

"I think it's good you found someone yourself. Most princes just learn to love whoever their betrothed to, and never know real love. I'm happy for you," Ryan bowed his head before looking at Mark's injuries.

\---

Cry buttoned up his stolen shirt before shoving the unconscious body of a guard into a nearby closet. Once he was done, he sighed and entered the castle. He had to find out where Fischbach and the prince were, and quick before someone found the body.

He eventually came upon a long hallway, doors lining each one. As he was about to walk past it, he heard a door open, and out walked a younger, pudgy man. From the looks of his clothes, he was a medic.

Cry stayed close to the wall as he slid down the hall. He let out a breath of relief as the medic entered a nearby doorway, continuing down the hall normally.

He peeked through the door the healer just exited. Inside, two people were holding each other. Cry smirked triumphantly.

He had found them.


End file.
